speculativeevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Proxima Centauri/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Do you think a nuclear war will happen in 2010 or 2011 AD? :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Hello Hello I want to help my wiki if you want to go qui help my wiki is in Spanish: http://es.wildfuture.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Future_Wiki:Portal_de_la_comunidad --Scorpion 17:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Is there any way I can help you? I don't speak Spanish. Proxima Centauri 18:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Actually, I went here since you reported a problem on this wiki at w:Talk:Speculative_Evolution. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:08, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Do you need a sysop or a bureaucrat to look after this wiki? Proxima Centauri 20:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Just Permanitly ban Him if he doe's try editing any thing relating to carahumankiller or delating it might be a kid thinking he owns the place Mwill 08:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :You can use to found administrators and bureaucrats. Darwin-song is the only listed administrator of this wiki, and he hasn't edited since August. If you would like to become a bureaucrat here, then you should visit w:Wikia:Adoption requests‎. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:26, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Logo You can request a logo from the Logo Creation wiki. Also see and . --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 01:11, 6 March 2009 (UTC) habitability research habitability research --JWSchmidt 01:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I've added your information to the wikipedia article on Planetary habitability here. Proxima Centauri 08:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Wecome to the wiki of the future Hi i'm carahumankiller the person who got ya the carahumankiller. Should I be scared of the carahumankiller? What does it do? Proxima Centauri 19:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yes You sould But Not That Scade Becuse They Attack You If You Attack Them .--Mitchelius Julius 09:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) the future is wild -- 16:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC)you can watch the documentary and cartoon on youtube you know try it so you can get more info. Hi centaruri I have been tryig to revert the vandalism on My Creatures but I keep getting sent to our spam protection page. Please help or at least explain.Professor Nick Cutter 12:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I can't help or explain, sometimes the Wikia spam filter does crazy things. I've contacted Wikia Central you can join in the conversation there. Proxima Centauri 16:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) The discussion has now moved to here. Proxima Centauri 19:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Wikia has now sorted My creatures and another author has already added something, thanks for pointing the trouble out. Proxima Centauri 07:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering of your opinion on my article, Age of Snakes,although I did not have an account when I wrote it.Professor Nick Cutter 19:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I noticed you reverted my article to what I had before. Please beleive me I am that guest. I am still working on that speculation. I have actually started sketches of some of the animals. Please do not make that change again.Professor Nick Cutter 23:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) What if I can prove it. Please, I have completed some sketches of the animals, please.Professor Nick Cutter 04:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) You are free to add the sketches. If you are the user who wrote most of the Age of Snakes article then log out, go to the same IP Adress that you used before so I can see it's the original author and remove what you like. Proxima Centauri 09:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks. 19:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) My very recent edit of My Creatures is very accurate I believe. I was not logged in at the time so it says I'm a Wiki Contributor. I placed all the text on MICROSOFT WORD and did a spelling and grammar check excluding the animal names. I think you might like to see it.Professor Nick Cutter 20:56, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Where and why you got the name for The Romans and the Star Thanks for the edit and have you seen grand theft auto austrilia ,kickapoo,land before time youtube poop. I like astronomy and Proxima Centauri is a real star. Proxima Centauri 10:11, October 29, 2009 (U Yeah the nearest star to Earth and seen (But I think I see it flashing a few time) and it is in The Southern Cross (aka The Centauri Star System) and is my writing even better or still the same? Spawning Bird 09:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I think your writing is just a bit better but you still put too many capital letters where there should be small letters. Proxima Centauri 15:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Your spelling is very much better. Proxima Centauri 07:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Do you belive in the Red Weed Virus? No. Proxima Centauri 07:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Do You belive The new Roman empire is fictional? I live the Britain which was part of the Roman Empire, I've seen Roman remains with my own eyes and I know that the Roman Empire was real. I've never heard of the new Roman Empire but I've checked it and it seems the Italian Fascists and others created something nasty and called it the New Roman Empire. Why do you ask? Proxima Centauri 08:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Umm Becuse The new Roman Empire is a myth becuse They Stoped the Dinosaurs Exscition and they are the Main Civ in Future of The Earth or (FOTE) Based on the Roman Civ!!. You're lucky you got someone here to check around in thats corner that thatSpawning Bird 12:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I've Seen Black Swans At a Swamp at Lytton About 3 - 4 Months Ago I saw Black Swans and Even a Large Ibis Nest I saw there Chicks (Baby Birds) I've seen black swans in zoos as they don't live wild in Britain, Proxima Centauri 09:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) My House's BackYard is Turning Into 5 Months ! At Brisbane at Darwin a Large Cyclone at Hit about Two Weeks Ago and at my House Our Grass is Die Plus Since The Lawn Has Not Be Done It It's Turned Into 5 Months without People plus It's has Been Raining Lots Too I Don't Belive in Golbal Warming It's Relly The Sun Warming and Melting The Ice. --Mitchelius Julius 09:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I think Global Warming is real because the sun won’t get hotter for hundreds of millions of years. Here’s a website that explains The Greenhouse Effect Proxima Centauri 09:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) It's Realy Cows and Mathane Producers --Mitchelius Julius 10:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) It's also humans and factories that produce carbon dioxide. Proxima Centauri 10:04, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Earler This Year about the bigging of last year I was learning about botany bay --Spawning Bird 01:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Image Problem "RESOLVED" Hey mate, just wanted to stop in and help you resolve your main page image problem. I checked Ubberfuzzy's change and it appeared that he didn't quite resolve the problem. When uploading images to your wiki, it's best not to confuse them with a template. Loading the images as a "FILE" will allow you to add them to templates and other pages in many formats (ie thumbs etc). Either way, even though I don't have an interest in your subject, I do have an interest in assisting fellow wiki admins in keeping their wiki's working smoothly. Feel free to call on me after your PC is back up and running if you have any further questions or concerns. Take care! Councellor 20:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I can’t afford to go ad free. I personally don’t mind responsible ads, for example with suggestions for healthy recipes. What concerns me is irresponsible ads telling people that they and their families could die in a disaster at the end of 2012 and the like. I’m also concerned about Scientology ads and any other ads for irresponsible organisations ...SpBr :like red tube and Unclyclopedia. That idea is a flush down the Loo ad free should be at least $22.50 .. unless it's used for Charaity Mwill 15:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Think what Paulette Cooper went through. Sean Lonsdale suffered less because he killed himself or was murdered. Wikia won’t even forgo a small part of its profit to avoid accepting Scientology ads while other principled people risk their lives literally. And oh Yeah Prox Spawns back hi right here at the End of 2012 it Ain't going to be billions of deaths it's just the end of the mayan Calender Ideas like life after people and Future might Happen but unknown i hate Scientology it's just About the Big Cults stuff like ads like light and Easy are good Because it Helps People Loss Weight ETC Mwill 15:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Your writing is a bit better. Proxima Centauri 16:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) How can u delete a page? The after man article Is after man a prehistoric life of the future really real? Cause when i searched it up on google, it doesnt show up. So, it it real? Is it someones project? If it is, then i find it wrong to erronously attribute it to dougal dixon. So, is it real? I personally dont think so. The grammar is horrendus, and there are surviving creodonts, therapsids, and dinosaurs? Dude, i need answers. The fact that you even put it back up again is just stupid, since there has been no announcements about it anywhere. And fix the ghrammar please. WILL YOU PLEASE FRICKIN ANSWER ME!?!?!!? I WANT TO KNOW IT AFTER MAN A PREHISTORIC LIFE OF THE FUTURE IS REAL!!! TELL ME!! AND STOP SAYNG IN THERE "because of convergent evolution" JUST TELL ME!!!! NOW!!!! I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S REAL OR NOT, THIS WHOLE WIKI IS SPECULATIVE. I haven't found a reference to Dougal Dixon in After Man : A Future Wild Animals Revealed, please tell me where the problem is. Proxima Centauri 09:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I have created a new wiki on Wikia. It is called Beastipedia, and its goal is to create the perfect database for beasts from any source. You are welcome to join if you like. You'll have to search for it on Wikia on your own, for I don't know how to create an external link.Pinguinus 17:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Multiverses wiki A new wiki has emerged, one that you may find interest in. Called Multiverses wiki, it is "dedicated to the creation of a fictional multiverse out of nothing." At this stage, the wiki is in dire need of worlds. You have stated that you have an interest in exobiology, and we would love to have you on our wiki. Its not just me, there's a certain InfiniteCreator on the wiki as well. Unfortunately, InfiniteCreator won't let anyone make anything especially interesting until they have made x number of small, seemingly insignifigant creatures. It is supposed to stop editors like Carahumankiller from running rampant all over the wiki and making giant space-faring races. Now, I have made a sort of game out of it, trying to see how I can make a small amphibian interesting and alien. If you like, you could visit the wiki and see what all I have made to show you what you could do. This is a link to Multiverses wiki. Please follow this link and take a look around the site before you make up your mind. Please respond to this message. The last one I sent seems to have been ignored, leading me to wonder whether or not you had seen it. However, if you see this one, I ask that you merely reply back to me on my talk page. A multiverse where different laws of physics apply is a bit hard to handle. Proxima Centauri 15:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) No, there aren't different laws of physics. Read the wiki, you'll see. Pinguinus 05:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ice Age Dino Explanation and Revealed Secret --Dinoboygreen 14:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Look, Proxima, I don't blame you for being skeptical about my new Woolly T-rex, but there is something I forgot to mention when I was creating it. No, wait, two things. Firstly is that I forgot to say that the eggs are kept warm enough due to a new super antifreeze. And secondly is that this beast isn't just a furry, reptillian behemoth, but also most likely the only Ice Age synapsid. Reply when given the chance. Signed, dinoboygreen. P.S, I did some research online that it's absolute zero not stop zero and will be editing that when given the chance. Future is Wild Expanded Universe Project Questions. Hey, PC! Thanks for welcoming me into you speculative society. I'd just like to state that I've never thought I'd find a site like this. But more to the point. I heard about the new project about the missing niches of The Future is Wild. (That is why I made the Woolly T-rex in the first place.) And I was wondering, what can I do to help the project? --Dinoboygreen 15:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You just write anything speculative, it can be serious science or science fiction or a joke. Proxima Centauri 15:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I also am interested in knowing on what creatures are you looking for. You know, insect, mammal, possible synapsid, bird, reptile, shellfish, mollusk. Throw me a bone, if you don't mind.Dinoboygreen 06:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC)dinoboygreen Use your imagination, it can be serious speculation, it can be hard science fiction or soft science fiction, that's up to you. Proxima Centauri 06:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi there. I'm Styracosaurus Rider. I just noticed the wiki, because I know Pinguinus from another wiki and then saw this in his list. I asked him a few questions about the wiki, but then I saw your page and figured you were an admin. So...hi. :) I love this sort of subject, to put it plainly. I have all of Dougal Dixon's books, have the Future is Wild DVD, and I am an avid dreamer of speculative creatures (or whatever they're called). So, anything I can get involved in? :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) You can just use your imagination, I prefer stuff that's scientifically possible but if something's imaginative you can write it. Even if scientists say something's impossible you can still imagine impossible things. Proxima Centauri 18:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I prefer scientifically accurate creatures anyway, so I guess that's good. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey, thanks. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. Proxima Centauri 18:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Multiverses Wiki Hey, Multiverses Wiki has grown quite a bit since I last contacted you about it. It now has quite a few users. w:c:multiverses. There's the link, if you want to change your mind. We'd love to have you. Pinguinus impennis 18:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC)